Engel
by AEonVicious
Summary: Memetic legacy. Having to live to see the world die was almost too much to bear. "God knows I don't want to be an angel." Note: This includes events from Crisis Core, FF7, Advent Children, Last Order and maybe one or two others. Note: New Edits.
1. Bitter Pill

**/Woot. For those of you reading this again you'll notice I changed a few things. It kind of confused me when I re-read it so I changed it a bit to make more sense and to agree more with the compilation. Alright, enjoy take two!/**

* * *

_If I had known what would happen as a result of my actions I would have ended it then and there. Jenova…the project…that  
abominable man and myself. Even if it meant becoming the villain. Even if I had to burn that town to the ground.  
_  
_Hmph…well. It ended up burning anyway, so it seems my good intentions were misplaced._  
_But there is no going back, is there?_  
"_Painful tomorrow is all that waits for you."_  
_Ha ha….I never imagined that __**I**__ would be the one quoting 'Loveless'. _  
_I guess it really is the final act then._

**Nibelheim – Shinra manor  
29 years before the Jenova War. **

"I'm advising you against it."  
"I don't care." Hojo groaned.

With her teeth set the young lab assistant refused to move, her arms folded angrily to her chest. She was the voice of reason echoing pointlessly in the distance, unheard. As she walked back and forth her head shook with protest, causing her long dark hair to ripple. One last time she looked up at the two scientists in front of her, still fuming.  
_Hojo would be just crazy enough to suggest injecting an unborn child, __HIS__ unborn child with alien matter._ She growled to herself.

"It's for the Project." Lucrecia spoke up, trying to soothe her collegue only to have the doctor shoot her a distraught look.

"Fuck the project."

Lucrecia looked as if the young woman had physically slapped her. Hati had never been the type to be so blunt but desperate situations called for desperate words.

The girls dark eyes shot her mentor a harsh look.

"It's lunacy to think that if you inject your child with something that nothing will happen." Hati reminded her.

"Of course it is. Of course something will happen. That's what we're counting on." Hojo interrupted. "So quit fussing. Besides, Professor Gast has already given the go ahead for it. In fact, Professor Hollander has already injected several human subjects with the cells."

Hati ground her teeth again. "And you think that's a good thing? I'll believe it when he tells me himself."

"Believe it or not, you're not stopping us. We're injecting the cells as planned. I don't know why I'm listening to your nonsense anyway! Your feelings are irrelevant."

"What?! No! You can't do it!"

"And why not?"

Once again Hati cast a glance over at the other woman who held her head low, unwilling to get involved in the argument any further. Hati fumed.

_Idiot. You can't seriously believe the bullshit he's trying to pull. He doesn't give a damn about either of you.  
_  
"What if the subject dies?" She asked coldly, watching as the Hojo turned to look at her seriously for the first time. Emotional pleas didn't work on him– she knew that. That was why she despised him. But she could use his logic against him.

"If your subject dies it won't be as easy as finding another one. You know that Professor Gast will cancel the project immediately."  
Hojo seemed upset at the possibility of the cancellation.

"None of Hollanders subjects have died."

"Yet. But I can't count on you to be as discretionary as Hollander. Knowing you you'll put in as many cells as you can just to get a reaction and end up killing your subject in the end."

"Then what is your 'brilliant' plan?" He sighed, rubbing his head. Hojo wasn't the one to trouble about ethics. In his opinion they were pointless obstacles to success. But Hati had nailed it right on the head when she's said he would inject as many cells as possible. He hated to admit it but her point was scientifically valid.

"I need to do tolerance tests on a subject to find out how much an organism can take."

"And how much it takes to get a reaction." Hojo mused, off in his own world of possibilities again.

"It has to be human." Hojo immediately responded. "No animal, the biology isn't right."

Hati glared at him again. "They have to be willing."  
The scientist threw his hands onto the table in a rare fit of anger.  
"WILLING? This isn't the time to prance around! Just drag someone in here!"

"They will be willing."

"You have a week."

"You know as well as I do it's not enough time."

Hojo snorted. "Of course it is. If the subjects don't die within a week I doubt they will. Besides, you just have to up the dose until something – anything happens. It's not that hard."

_A week to find willing human experiments. He really is making sure I fail_. Hati seethed.

"Fine!" She snapped. Storming out of the cramped office she gave one last look at Lucrecia who was doing her best to appear nonchalant – emotionless and immovable no matter what the verdict.

"You married him." Hati whispered to her as she left. For a second she saw the doctor stiffen before a defeated sag crept into her shoulders.  
It was cruel. Hati knew it. But if her friend was going to be a damned fool then she was sure as hell going to let her know it. She'd had a chance for happiness – for a normal life and she'd let her own ego get in the way of that. Only the two of them knew the real reason she'd gone running into Hojo's arms…

Outside of the building Vincent watched the young technician with eager eyes, as if awaiting a judge's sentence. In a way he was, his world revolved around Lucrecia and her marriage to Hojo and consequent refusal to have anything to do with him had taken a few years off of his life. As he watched the tan skinned woman approach he began to fidget. Seeing him Hati felt her own spirits drop.  
_I'm sorry you're in love with an idiot my friend_.

"I did what I could, but her decision is final. She's staying with Hojo."  
Vincent's crushed look made Hati's stomach drop and she softened her demeanor.

"I'm sorry. I tried to talk to her but she won't open up to me anymore…"

"You tried…that's all you could do."

For a moment Hati thought about telling him of the human tests but firmly clamped her mouth shut. Vincent was a turk. His only role was to protect the scientists, not get involved in their research. And knowing what Lucrecia was about to do would only break his heart even more. If he knew about the human trials he would volunteer in a heartbeat.  
_No. He'll agree. I can't put my oldest friend through that. I've already lost one as it is._

Without finishing the conversation she walked away.

"Hati. What can we do if she won't even speak to us?"

With a slight pause she called back. "Anything we can."

* * *

**Edge  
Three years after the Jenova War.**

The memories fell like rain against the windowpanes, rattling her thoughts.

"Ms. Hroo?"

With a patient smile Hati turned to the young girl. "You're still working on it?"

The girl gave fast nod. "Iz hard."

"Hro – vit – nis – son."

"Hrovisn!"

"Close enough." Hati laughed, tousling the child's hair. "You'll get it when you're older."

"Uh Huh!"

After tying the tiny shoelaces she was left alone in her thoughts again.  
Her eyes turned to the empty medicine bottle and bandages on the sill.  
_I'm out again…and this rain doesn't help either. _

Carefully peeking under the worn bandages she could see the bright white patches glaring against the darker skin around it. The edges of each discolored area had the telltale bruising of Geostigma.

"Ms. Hati! Ms. Hati!"

Quickly covering the wound the caretaker rose from her seat. Since the fall of Meteor a few years ago she had taken to caring for the children left behind in the wake of the disease. As she made her way to the door she saw all of the children splashing about in the water.

"Ms. Hati! It's gone!" Her assistant shouted happily, splashing in the water along with the kids. "This rain, whatever it is,  
cures the Geostigma! Come on out!"

Cautiously, the woman extended her hand only to retract it with a sharp breath.  
_How can they hop around like that when it burns? Unless..._  
Looking up at the rain Hati scowled.  
_Metamorphic Geostigma. I don't know what's in this rain but it may was well be poison to me. _"Ms. Hati?" A concerned voice called out to her and she forced a smile, shaking her head.  
"No…it's just that mine is a little different. It's okay though! It's great all of you are cured. That is a miracle! Call everyone out into the rain!"

Watching as all the children made their way into the healing drizzle Hati quietly made her escape, retreating back into the house. She looked over the toys scattered about and ran her hand along the wood of the old banister that lead upstairs. Outside she could hear the children playing in the miracle rain. It truly was a Great Gospel that came down from heaven.  
But despite the happy laughter she couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow. She had grown close to them.

"But I can't stay here with them…not with what I am. Not now that I know how to get rid of these abominable cells…"  
She whispered, moving back to her window.  
_That's that then. Laurel is around seventeen isn't she? Yes…it'll be okay now that they're healed…_  
Later, under the cover of a cloudless night Hati vanished into the darkness, leaving only a note and her savings behind.

* * *

**Shinra Manor, Nibelheim.  
29 years earlier**

_Just a little more…..God…how much more….._  
Tightening the band with her teeth she readied her arm again like a professional junkie. It was all in the name of science Hati mentally chanted as she brought the needle to her arm.  
_This makes the seventh dose. So far there haven't been too many ill side effects of the Jenova cells. Thank God…._  
Hati hadn't really expected anyone to say yes, but it would have been nice. She was left holding the roulette wheel this time but at least now she didn't worry about dying in some horribly excruciating way. Only slowly and relatively painlessly.

"Whatever doesn't kill you." She whispered as the needle pierced the skin. As the cells flooded into her bloodstream she felt the familiar pitch of nausea as her body tried, and failed to fight off the invaders.

"Damn you owe me Lucrecia…"

But the week was finished.  
Handing the report to Hojo she made certain to belittle him again before retiring to her room, leaving before he could question her yet again on the subjects. Lying down on her small bed she tried to keep her mind from thinking about what the scientists would do next. Even though she hadn't suffered any side effects yet she had taken more than all of Professor Hollanders subjects combined. Something was bound to happen.  
_  
It's inhuman. Just like the child will be_.

Rolling over she tried to calm her nerves. Hojo was becoming more and more insistent on seeing the test subjects for himself. Hati knew well enough that he was planning on confiscating anyone with Jenova cells. And if he found out it was her she'd be in a holding cell for experiments in a matter of minutes – probably hooked up to monitors while he cackled on the other side of the glass.  
_But it's done and over with. Nothings happened. Not even Hollander is seeing any results. I'm glad to see that it's all worked out so well.  
_A few days later Hati found her once raven hairs turning silver.

The Jenova project was well underway by then.


	2. My 'acquaintance' and I

As the city of Edge went about its daily routine a young woman wandered the streets, calling out for someone.

**Edge**

**Three years after the Jenova War.  
**

From the rooftops a lone figure watched, his red leather coat flickering in the wind. His eyes followed the woman as she continued past him, calling out for someone who was no longer there.

"_You will take flight. Even if the world hates us so_?"

Turning the quote over in his mind, Genesis looked out over Edge towards the dead heart of Midgar.

"How easily others are forsaken, Hati."

* * *

**Junon**

**One year after the Deep Ground Incident.  
Approx. Four years after the Jenova War.  
Current Time**

The road to Junon had been long and hard but before long Cloud saw the familiar silhouette loom on the horizon. It had been a while since he'd been to the harbor city and now that he was closer he began to remember why. Within an hour he was driving Fenrir down the city streets, navigating the narrow back alleys that cut through Junon like a maze.

Once he'd found the small corner store he was looking for he dismounted the bike and retrieved the small brown package from its secure hiding place.

Stepping up to the door Cloud hesitated, noticing it was wide open even though the lights were out.

Carefully he peeked inside, prepared for attack. For a moment he considered going back for his sword but decided against it. The place looked abandoned. Whoever had ransacked it was long gone.

"Damn…that woman never was friendly. At least she didn't kill me."

The man stumbled out from behind the overturned table, straightening his clothes as if nothing unusual had happened.

Cloud looked the man over, taking in the sleek light brown hair and long white coat.

"What happened? Thieves?"

With a snort the man shook his head, righting a chair.

"I should be so lucky. Old acquaintance. I suppose you're the delivery boy then?"

"…yeah. You had a package."

"Thank heavens for small miracles. It's a good thing she got here before you did."

Hands outstretched the man opened and closed them like a greedy child, causing Cloud to retract the package. He looked over the man closely.

"Normally I'd keep to my own business. But what's so important that someone would trash an 'old acquaintances' shop for it?"

The man gave a quick nod. "That's a good question, yes a good question. Ask me again sometime and I might tell you the answer. Right now I'm rather busy."

Cloud reluctantly handed the man the parcel and watched as he clutched it protectively, fawning over it. The mans speech and mannerisms reminded him uncomfortably of a scientist from his past and he felt the urge to leave as soon as he could.

His job was over anyway.

Moving for the door Cloud caught the words of the man speaking to himself.

"Good. Good… Honestly though. I am surprised she was still alive after all this time. I wonder if _He_ is as well. Yes…she wouldn't be here if he wasn't. Very Good."

At the inn Cloud settled into a restless sleep. It had been a strange delivery.

_That package. I'm a little suspicious. But it's not my problem._

He sat up, unable to fall asleep. With a quick flip he opened his phone and pressed the speed-dial. After a few rings he heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"Well hello stranger. Everything go alright?"

"Hm. Tiffa, do you know what was in that package?"

"No. It was confidential. I'll look into it then."

"Thanks."

Hanging up he put the phone back in his pocket and lay down again. In a few hours he would be back on the road again.

_**BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!**_

Jolting out of bed Cloud hit the floor, immediately looking for enemies. Grabbing his sword he ran from his room, flying down the steps and out the door of the inn without missing a beat. Outside some people moved away from him in wide arcs but the eyes of everyone were focused on the corner store that was engulfed in red –orange flames that blazed in the dead of the night.

_That's the store from earlier!_

Racing to the burning building Cloud found the man climbing to his feet from amidst the rubble, scrambling backwards as he stared at the fire.

"What happened?!"

The man pointed to the fire, continuing to back away.

"Find out for yourself, I've go what I want."

Cloud looked back at the fire; he could just see something –

Four threads of fire launched toward him and he evaded, grabbing the scientist and jumping to the side.

_Someone's here! Is it-_

A sudden jolt threw him forward, causing both him and the doctor to go flying.

As Cloud recovered his footing to face his opponent the other man rolled, slamming into another building. Looking at his opponent Cloud readied his sword.

The woman stood with her back to him, her long sleeveless lab coat just barely visible under her long hair. The locks were black but streaked with pale silver and as the woman turned to him he saw the bandages covering her arms and neck and the white cloth covering her left eye. As she turned Cloud eyed the scythe she carried warily. He could count on a fight from the look of things.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked. Behind him the scientist stood, moving forward with wide, excited eyes.

"Jenova!"

The woman's face instantly turned into a hateful scowl.

"Don't ever….ever, call me that again!" She screamed, launching another fireball at the two. To Clouds surprise the man dodged just as fast as he had.

_He's not normal either. But who is this woman?_

With a lunge she charged. Cloud drew back the sword.

Suddenly a hail of gunfire made her leap back as a red shifting form came between them.

Growling, the woman stepped back to the edge of the street, standing along the edge of Junons harbor. Vincent stood to look her in the face, his eyes widening in recognition.

Lowering her head the woman took a leap backwards off the sheer edge of the city, falling toward the sea below. Racing forward Vincent reached the edge only to find her nowhere in sight. A single feather drifted down toward the sea.

Cloud moved to his comrade's side, looking after him.

"Jenova. Isn't that what the old man said?"

"That…was no Jenova." Vincent whispered, turning to look back at the man who was dusting himself off. After a second the man moved toward them, adjusting his glasses.

"Huh? Vincent! Is that you?"

"So what is this about Jenova? Is your memory a little rusty Professor Sai?"

"Not at all. A lot's happened since your…accident."

Cloud moved away from the edge, lowering his sword. "So. Start talking."

"Why should I? It's none of your business you spiky headed twerp"

Vincent grabbed his arm. "But it is mine. I'm asking nicely, for old time's sake."

Professor Sai took a moment to think about it. Looking into Vincent's, and then Cloud's eyes he sighed.

"SOLDIER. I remember those days. I suppose I'll let you in on the big secret then. I always love to share my research with others."

Before Sai could delve into the past the fire brigade showed up and the doctor made a fuss about them drenching his belongings. After the fire was out he surveyed the damage and kicked around a few blackened beakers.

Cloud looked over at Vincent who stood with his arms crossed near the door. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Tifa thought there was something suspicious about the package. I recognized the name and decided to drop in."

With a silent nod Cloud turned to the Professor who was lamenting the loss of several folders. Vincent approached him first.

"You said something about how a lot happened. What exactly went on while I was sleeping?"

"A whole world of trouble, that's what! With Lucrecia locking herself away like that and Professor Gast running off with the Ancient that disagreeable woman was charged with raising Sephiroth. After all, you couldn't expect them to trust Hollander with him and after Hojo got a hold of Gast there wasn't much left to him. Hmph. She ruined years of Hojo's research! There's so much we were never able to figure out about him because of her mother hen attitude!"

He shook his head as he looked through the rubble.

"So Hati raised Sephiroth. I never imagined her having a maternal instinct."

"She doesn't." He replied. "She just didn't want Professor Hojo anywhere near him."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who felt that way. But this was years ago, she should be much older." Vincent pointed out.

"Looks good for an old woman doesn't she?"

Cloud took a moment to jump into the conversation. "You know her as well. How? And if you knew her then why did you call her Jenova?"

The mans face lit up and he leapt deftly over a charred chair to move closer to Cloud.

"Because she practically is, or will be shortly. Sephiroth may have had Jenova's cells but he was never a complete clone of Jenova. Just the most perfect. But even he still had some human D.N.A. left in him due to his parentage – his tainted blood. But her…she's unique. Different. Hojo did something to her that left her human DNA in shambles and is allowing Jenova's to take over completely. Before long there won't be a trace of her that's still human – except maybe for her memories. It's just a matter of time." He put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "But I don't really think you have time to be reminiscing."

The two exchanged confused looks.

Sai gave a disappointed groan.

"She's on the move again. This means that 'he' is on the move again. It's the only time she walks among humanity, trying to hide herself until she's strong enough to fight him."

With a sigh he grabbed a nearby suitcase. It was a little singed but had escaped the fire.

"A pity they don't get along. They're the only ones of their kind."

Cloud frowned, thinking about the familiarity of those words.

"Only ones of their kind huh? From what it sounds like you'd like to change that."

Sai nodded eagerly. "Of course! They're endangered! They're far beyond the level of 'human'. It would be a tragedy to lose them…"

_Just like Hojo_. Vincent and Cloud thought in silent unison.

The ringing of Clouds cell phone broke the silence and as he flipped it open Tifa greeted him.

"Cloud? Did you meet up with Vincent? He thought something might be wrong with that package you were delivering."

Cloud glanced over at his stoic friend. "Yeah. He caught up to me. Looks like he was right."

"I thought as much. I wanted to tell you to watch the news, something strange is going on."

Looking around the room Cloud noted that anything of value had been incinerated. Explaining to the others the trio headed back to Clouds hotel down the street. Once they were upstairs they turned on the news and gathered around to watch.

"- all over the city. The number of affected keeps on mounting. All over the planet people have been reported as coming down with a strange sickness and it seems that all were former SOLDIER members, making this a truly strange case. It appears that those with Geostigma are also affected, raising the numbers into the thousands."

"I didn't think she was that serious."

"What's going on Professor Sai?" Vincent questioned. The other man scratched his head.

"She wants to destroy every trace of Jenova left on the planet…even eliminating it from the bodies of SOLDIERs. That's why this-" He gestured to the box. "is so important. It's what's left of the original Jenova. It's a pity there isn't more but she's been hell bent on destroying every last cell. But for the life of me I can't imagine how she's planning on doing it…" With a wave he stowed the box in his suitcase.

"But enough of that! I have work to do! I have to find out where that accursed man is as well. If only I could have tagged her while she was here…"

"What man?" Both asked in unison, getting tired of the professor's games. The man started to laugh at them.

"Ho Ho…of course you wouldn't know. You should check your history books for a little something that happened in Wutai a few years ago. They sent their best after him when he disappeared."

Cloud felt a slight flutter in his gut. "War in Wutai…the war…the one Sephiroth is famous for?"

With a grin the man snapped the suitcase closed. "The very same!"

Moving from his position near the window Vincent gave his friend a long look.

"I feel like you're on to something Cloud."

"Maybe. Let's get going."

"Yes. Let's. Too much work work work!"

They looked at Sai who seemed oblivious to their discontent.

"You're staying here." Cloud ordered, hoping his no nonsense tone would be enough.

It wasn't

"Oh really?" Sai chirped, cocking his head to the side. "And I suppose you would like to break into Shin Ra's lab the hard way then, hm? You know I can get you in, you know. Besides. If that woman attacks again there's no telling what may happen."

"What makes you think we'll be breaking into a lab?"

"Won't you?" He asked, grinning.

_Even if he's right…_

Vincent gave a soft snort. "He's not leaving us with much choice."

Despite Vincent and Clouds wishes five minutes later the three were on their way to the harbor to board a boat for far off coasts.


	3. The Beautiful Sea

_Ash to Ash_

_Dust to Dust_

_Everything in time fades to Oblivion._

_Even you…Jenova._

Hati looked up at the trail above. Soon she would be in that den of memories again.

Nibelheim…it had such a nostalgic ring to it. She had heard a rumor somewhere that they had rebuilt the town – hiding their sins within plain sight. When she was finished in Wutai…then she would see to the manor in Nibelheim.

As she approached the sleeping village a shadow watched her, unnoticed.

Slipping from tree to tree Yuffie followed the unwelcome intruder.

* * *

**Shinra Manor **

**28 years before the Jenova War**.

"Please..."

Lucrecia shook her head again, stopping as the nausea took over. Holding up one hand she pushed away the vial her friend had offered her. "I can't."

Hati knelt beside the bed, trying to catch Lucrecia's eyes with hers.

"Lucrecia, it won't hurt him. It will only suppress the Jenova cells inside of him – and you."

"But the project."  
"Forget it!" Hati begged, pushing the vial back. "Why won't you listen to me? You're throwing not only your life but your child's away!"

"Hati….leave me please."

"I can't! I won't let you do this to yourself! No good can ever come from this project. It's bad enough you decide to play the sacrifice – don't force your son to live that life too!"

With a sigh Hati rose, setting the vial on the table.

"It can't destroy the Jenova cells, it can only freeze them. I'm leaving it here even though you're too pig-headed to listen. In any case, I'm taking it."

Lucrecia rose to her feet, holding onto the wall to keep her balance.

"Hati!"

Looking over her shoulder the scientist took in her friends state.

It won't be long now. She's due in another month or so…I just hope she doesn't give birth to a monster.

Lucrecia looked over her friend, eyes confused. "What do you mean you're taking it?"

"You've been so busy with your research you haven't even noticed?" Hati asked quietly, moving closer to her friend and guiding her back onto the bed. "I expected Hojo not to notice, I guess I've been hiding it too well."

As she looked into her friends eyes she could see a strange discoloration in the iris – a strange blue green that looked like it was taking over her natural brown. Putting a hand to her mouth Lucrecia shook her head.

"Hati! You didn't!"

"Hojo was right when he said they needed to be human, I was right when I said they had to be willing. Wouldn't you know it that no one wanted to volunteer?"

Seriously watching her friend Hati sighed.

"Lucrecia…the symptoms will only get worse. I don't know how much worse for you – but I know that once the cells attach themselves the side effects get bad. You need to take this medicine."

The pregnant woman shook her head, pushing the vial away. "I can't…it'll all be for nothing if I take it. Besides, I decided to do this."

"Why would you decide to do this?" Hati demanded. "That's what I can't figure out! Why you? Why Gillian? Why?!"

Standing, Hati walked away. "I know why I did it…to keep that man from killing you in his enthusiasm. So what's your reason?"

Looking out of her bedroom window Lucrecia only sighed. "I'm not entirely sure…"

Leaving the room, Hati wandered down the hall, the thoughts turning over in her already spinning head.

_Why won't she listen to me anymore? She's out of her mind to listen to that wacko. _

As if he had come solely to annoy her Hojo appeared in her sight, walking forward with a smug expression.

"Ah. You. Quit pestering Lucrecia with your concerns. She needs to focus now more than ever."

Hati remained silent until he stood even with her and then suddenly lashed out, grabbing him roughly by the collar. He turned to her with wide, indignant eyes but wisely held his tongue.

"Hojo. You know how risky this project is right? Well. I'm only going to tell you once. If something happens to Lucrecia or her child as a result of your experiments there won't be a place on this earth where I won't find you. Your fate will be worse than death – that I swear."

Releasing him, the young doctor continued to walk without as much as a glance behind her.

Hojo tried to regain his bearings before making his way down the hall in stunned silence.

* * *

**Current Time**

Looking out over the bow, Cloud cast a glance at his solemn friend.

"You knew her back then. You don't know what happened?"

Vincent buried his head beneath the rim of his cloak for a moment before speaking.

"No. When I last saw her she was normal. But to have the Jenova cells…she must have been injected with them sometime shortly after I was transformed. She would have objected no doubt."

"Or, maybe it was beforehand." Sai butted in, poking between the two. "After all, didn't you say she objected before the experiments even started?"

"Yes. But it wasn't until after Sephiroth was born that Hojo took drastic measures against anyone who opposed him."

"I suppose you'd like the missing piece then?"

Both men looked at him like he'd just dropped in from outer space. Cloud tried to stifle an irritated groan.

"If you know something about it then why not tell us earlier?"

"More fun this way." Sai responded, enjoying his moment in the spotlight.

Cloud wished he hadn't left his sword in their room. He could use it about now.

Sai leaned against the railing a moment before speaking again.

"You know don't you? That there was an original test subject?"

"An original test subject? For the Jenova project."

"Of course." Sai laughed. "But if you've met Hojo you know that won't be enough. He'll push things to the breaking point that man will. She just couldn't let her friend inject herself like that without making sure it wouldn't kill her."

"You don't mean she…no one would willingly inject that into themselves."

Sai cocked his head in an almost birdlike manner. "You act as if it's never happened. Up to date there are hundreds, maybe thousands who have had some cells injected into them. However, there was only one success."

"A success at recreating heavens dark harbinger." Vincent whispered, not at all impressed. The professor gave him a pout.

"You say it so negatively. Think of it as resurrecting a long lost species!"

"Some things are better left dead and buried, doc." Cloud responded, looking out to sea again. Soon the coast would be appearing – he could already feel the air warming as they approached the beach town.

"In any case we just need to keep history from repeating itself. You said that there were thousands with the Jenova cells inside of them, were any records of exactly who was injected kept?"

"Hmmm….no idea no idea at all. I know that the ones who most likely received the highest doses were Gillian, Angeal, Genesis, Lucrecia, Sephiroth and Hati. Excepting yourself of course, Cloud. But then there are all those clones…and Geostigma…" Sai wondered, looking up at the clouds. "I just don't know if there are any records of that. I know of the records at Nibelheim…but those were destroyed in the fire that town suffered."

"The mansion."

Vincent nodded. "The library."  
Sai looked to both of them and frowned. "Now I feel like you're keeping something from me."

Vincent gave a short laugh. "Maybe we are."

With a loud crack the boat pitched left, making the passengers sway on the tilting deck.

"DRAGON!!" Someone on the far side of the boat screamed, causing a panic among the passengers.

Cloud cursed under his breath, vowing to never let his sword out of his sight again. Charging for the nearest door he bolted below deck, leaving Vincent to lead the first attack. Vincent looked over at Sai who clung desperately to the railing with an unpleasant shade of green coloring his face.

"Yo-you go on ahead. I –urp- I'll catch up when my stomach stops trying to jump out of my throat."

With hidden grin Vincent made for the front of the bridge. Once he had cleared the crowd he looked out over the sea, seeing nothing.

_**Hrrrrooooooo…….**_

With an explosion of water a long winding neck appeared, topped by a ferocious head of blue scales. The horned monster looked down at him, mouth snapping furiously.

"A summon?!" Vincent whispered to himself.

_Someone had to have sent it here? But why?_

"Looks like we're in for another battle." Cloud interrupted his thoughts, racing up to take a defiant stance. Vincent looked over his friend's not – so – spiky hair.

"What happened to you?"

"It's a little damp down there." He answered, not looking away from the serpent.

"Hm."

The beast dove under the waves to reappear on the other side of the ship a moment later. Then in a long lunge it dove over the ship, coiling its body around the struggling vessel.

Cloud yelled, unleashing a crossing cut that sank deep into Leviathans body. With a screech the creature released the ship. A moment later it lunged out of the water, snatching it's attacker in its jaws. As it moved to dive again a hail of bullets struck it in the face, causing it to roar – dropping Cloud as it did.

Vincent leapt to Leviathans head, shooting at point blank range. With a strike of its tail the monster sent him flying only for him to land expertly at the last moment just as Cloud struck again with a downward slash across Leviathans neck.

Wounded, the creature sunk below the waves with a disgruntled bellow, causing the ship to pitch sideways before the sea calmed.

Once they were sure the summon wouldn't be coming back the two warriors took stock of the damage. Cloud looked down at his clothes, noting that not only was he soaked to the bone but he also appeared to be soaked in a fair amount of serpent spit.

"This was not the cruise I had in mind."

"I imagine." Vincent responded dryly. "But Leviathan is never an easy opponent. I believe someone was deliberately after us."

"You think it could be Hati?"

"No. It's not like her at all. Then again, times have changed."

Staggering sickly up the deck Sai clung to the rail, occasionally stopping to lean over the side.

Cloud sighed. "I guess we'll all be glad to reach Costa Del Sol then."

"You still haven't told me where you're taking us Cloud."

With a nod, Cloud continued watching the ill professor. "Yeah. I was thinking of heading for Nibelheim but…"

"But?"

"Leviathan isn't an easy summon to control. And isn't it the guardian deity of Wutai?"

Sai nodded, now able to participate in the conversation. "Indeed it is. So is that where you're dragging us off to?"

"Seems like it." Cloud answered, trying to wring out his clothes. With a sigh he resigned himself to just letting it dry in the sun and hoping that they would make landfall before anyone else he knew saw him.

The professor scratched his head. "Hm. Seems like a long way – a very long way to go from here."

Ignoring him Vincent and Cloud retreated to the relative safety of their cabin. When Sai finally caught up he found the door locked and had to resign himself to sleeping on the floor outside, mumbling about how inconsiderate old friends could be.


	4. Three of a kind

"What's up spiky? Oh-"

Cloud stepped down the ships gangplank, looking right at Barret who was laughing in his face. He took a moment to shudder at the sight of the battle scarred man in bright tropical swimming trunks.

And he's laughing at me? Cloud thought grimly to himself, averting his eyes.

"Yo man! You ain't so spiky anymore. You're kinda soggy. You fall overboard?"

Vincent stepped out onto the dock, giving Barret's wardrobe a quick glance without saying a word.

"No. We were attacked by Leviathan."

With a deep whistle, Barret shook his head. "Man you guys got all the bad luck." He patted Cloud on the shoulder but stopped when his hand came away with thin sticky tendrils.

"AWWWW MAAAAN!!" He yelled, flicking his hand. "Why don't you warn someone about that?!"

"Sorry. Leviathan tried to make me its midday snack."

Barret shrugged it off, still flicking his slobber covered hand. "Yeah, well. Next time warn me, 'kay? Anyway we need to get you changed. We can talk at the inn – I got a room there for the week."

"What? You're on vacation?"

With a laugh Barret waved his friends on. "Hell yeah. Not everyone works all the time, Cloud."

Staggering off the ship Professor Sai made a nice thud on the pavement as he fell to the ground, panting.

"L-laaaandd."

Vincent and Cloud looked at him despairingly. Barret looked at them and frowned.

"He wit you?"

"Unfortunately." Vincent responded, turning his back on the man.

Cloud looked down at his clothes again and then at the doctor.

"C'mon. We're out of here."

The Professor rolled over and climbed to his feet. "Very well."

Adjusting his glasses he soon fell into step behind them.

At the inn the woman behind the counter gave both Cloud and Vincent a strange look but the group passed her by before she could ask any questions. Unlocking his room, Barret stepped inside and headed for the sink to wash his hand.

"Don't sit on anything man, you're in here next."

Nodding, Cloud looked around the room at the floral print walls. There was a TV. and a bed with the usual dressers. He looked longingly at the coffee pot a moment and was relieved when Sai started it up. Vincent took to looking out the window until Barret was finished.

Once Cloud was in the shower Sai snatched the remote and flipped on the T.V. Barret scowled at him before looking to Vincent.

"You wanna tell me what's up?"

Vincent gave a sharp nod of his head. "There's been some…events."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like this." Sai answered, his voice sounding dazed as he turned up the volume.

"—seen before. It's just incredible! We have confirmation now that the disappearances are worldwide and growing by the hour. Shin-Ra has denied any rumors that it is behind the mass vanishing of SOLDIERs and those with Geostigma but the general consensus it that only they have the power to do this."

"So she's abducting them now?" Vincent commented, moving in to watch the screen. They saw a scene of townspeople crowding around a lone reporter, many furiously waving anti-Shin-Ra signs and yelling at the camera.

"No. You can't hide that many people." Sai whispered in a soft, worried tone. "There's no where on earth to put them."

"You guys familiar with all this?" Barret asked. The professor gave another deep sigh, adjusting his glasses.

"You may not believe me, but I'm not as uncaring as my mentor was. That man would never bat an eye at this – but I can't remain so calm." He looked directly at Vincent. "This woman…your old friend and mine. She's no longer the person we know if she really has been killing people. And it won't be long before she comes after the boy."

"I see."

"After Cloud?" Barret clarified. "Why's she killing SOLDIERs and sick people?"

"To rid the world of Jenova cells." Vincent answered.

"But why?"

Sai leaned back, adjusting his glasses again in his typical nervous habit. "She doesn't want 'him' getting any of Jenova's cells. But to resort to mass murder…she must have gone insane. Unless that's not it at all…"

"Who is 'him', Professor? You've never explained that."

The group turned to look at Cloud who suddenly felt uncomfortable wrapped only in a hotel towel. Ignoring it he set his damp clothes on a chair near the open window and sat on the bed, his back to the others.

"You didn't tell us."

Professor Sai, rising to pour himself a cut of coffee. After sniffing the aroma for a moment he sat back down, sipping gingerly.

"Well…" He began. "Let's start with how much you know. Have you ever heard of a man named Genesis Rhapsodos?"

Cloud frowned a moment while Vincent shook his head. Barret gave a confused look.

"Never heard of him. Who the hells that?"

Professor Sai looked expectantly at Cloud who turned away.

"I don't know much. Just bits and pieces of what I've heard."

Sai stared back at his coffee, disappointed. "I see, I see, so you won't talk to me. In any case I'll tell you what I know I will."

With a clearing of the throat Professor Sai took a moment to gather his thoughts while the others waited expectantly.

Sai glanced to the clothing, and then crossed the room to examine it. He touched the silver wolf's crest, eyeing it thoughtfully.

"A wolfs head? How amusing." He looked to Cloud. "Have you ever heard of an old legend involving a wolf named Fenrir?"

Cloud nodded. "My bike is named Fenrir."

Vincent nodded as well but Barret shook his head.

"What the hells a Fenrir?"

With a chuckle Professor Sai moved back to them. "Fenrir…was a giant wolf that was foretold to break free from his chain one day, signaling the end of the world."

Vincent sighed. "What does this have to do with our situation?"

Professor Sai chuckled again, deeper this time. Looking up he grinned at them.

"Did you know that Fenrir wasn't the only wolf at the end of the world?"

The group looked at him as if he'd just lost his mind. Sai continued.

"The legend states that there are two more wolves – one that chases the sun and the other that chases the moon. Those wolves are the sons of Fenrir. And when they catch their prey at last Fenrir will be free again – signaling Armageddon."

As Professor Sai continued to chuckle to himself Cloud gave him a pointed, no nonsense stare.

"And what does this have to do with us now? Or are you just telling stories to stall for time?"  
Professor Sai suddenly became serious. "Impatient, impatient! Didn't I tell you I'd tell you? This is completely relevant to our tale."

Leaning against the TV. stand he smiled again. "Because the wolves that chase the sun and moon are named Skoll and Hati. The woman who attacked us is also called Hati. She's always been a little wolfish though come to think of it…"

Watching the dawning recognition on their faces he continued. "Hati – the hateful one – chases the moon. And after that, the end of the world."

"Isn't there another wolf, person, whatever? That skull thing?"

"Skoll." Sai corrected, straightening his glasses. "But then again Skoll has already defeated the sun." He responded, looking at Cloud. Then the scientist grinned reassuringly.

"But don't worry, for us this is a good thing. After all the three are agents of humanity in our little tale. It seems that this time around the legend is reversed. If Hati catches up to him then they'll fight. If she wins then that's one less disaster humanity will have to face. The deaths of Angeal and Sephiroth take care of the sun and Fenrir himself."

Vincent rose from his place, pacing the room. "Agents of humanity, huh? Well if the sun is gone…then who is the moon?"

Sai nodded. "So now I will tell you about Genesis."

* * *

**Banor**

**28 years before the Jenova war.**

She couldn't believe her eyes.

There, in front of her were the files on Project G. As she looked over the documents she could feel her anger boiling up again. Not only had he injected his assistant, but by proxy her unborn child and then further experimented on the unborn child of the Mayor and his wife.

"So let me get this straight, doctor." Hati enunciated the words slowly and with dangerous intent. Professor Hollander stood glancing at the door. He wasn't sure if he could make it but he was willing to try.

The woman blocked his way, deliberately stepping between him and the only escape route.

"You're telling me that you decided it would be a genius idea to inject more people with this?!"

She threw the file on the desk, staring him down with intense eyes that were tinged with a strange blue-green. Hollander noticed and let a small grin slip.

"So it's alright for one and not the other? Isn't that a little self-righteous?"

"Don't lump me in with you!" She snapped. "I did it to protect my friend, and I only injected myself. You're talking of mass producing this – abomination!"

"Provided I get funding, and provided the children are born with some sort of advantage. Although I have no idea how to do it seeing as I'm being singled out here. They even had the gall to remove me as head of the science division."  
Hati spun in a circle, stomping out her frustration. What was with these researchers?

She didn't notice the strange look Hollander was giving her, as if he was trying to figure out if there were any other effects of the cells. Now he knew about the eye discoloration and it intruiged him.  
But of course he couldn't ask about it in the state she was in.

"I don't know anymore…you're all on a one way train to hell and I can't stop any of you. I just want to know why all of you are doing this."

Hollander moved to the table, gathering the papers. "We want to create something better. Something stronger than humans. We want perfection."

"Perfection comes at a steep price." Hati responded, her energy for the conversation sapped. The medicine stifled Jenova's cells but left her perpetually drained and mentally she knew she needed to improve on the serum. It would be back to the lab once she was done with Hollander.

The other scientist only gave her an unflinching stare. "This project…will be a turning point for humanity."

_I bet._ Hati thought bitterly as she looked out of the window to the blossoming trees of Banora.

"This will all end in tears and blood, Hollander. Mark my words."

"Professor Hollander!! Professor Hrovitnisson!" A young intern stumbled into the room, breathing hard. He looked at both doctors, eyes wide and frightened. "Somethings happened at the Shinra Manor in Nibelheim! We just got an emergency transmission from Professor Crescent!"

Both doctors froze, staring at the man who recovered from his crouched position.

"According to her there's been a shooting at the lab! Hojo apparently shot one of the Turks sent to protect them – the Turks are in an uproar over it and Hojo's trying to close off the lab.

Before he had finished Hati brushed past him, tearing down the hall.

Hojo…you'll pay for this! Vincent! Hold on for me! Damn it all to hell!

* * *

**Costa Del Sol  
Current Time**

Cloud stood on the balcony, watching the waves break on the beach below. If he hadn't had so much running through his mind he might have enjoyed the view.

Genesis…Sephiroth…and Angeal. Where do we fit in? Sephiroth and Angeal are gone…that leaves Genesis."

Hearing a noise beside him Cloud turned to face Barret as the man leaned on the railing. After a time he shook his head.

"It's confusing as hell, man. I don't get it at all."

For a moment Cloud didn't answer, instead watching the sea.

"Back in those days, when Sephiroth was created Angeal and Genesis were created too. Out of them only Genesis is still around – even though he was considered a failure. It's kind of ironic."

"Huh?"

Cloud looked down at the people on the beach. "I was considered a failure too. It turns out I was the only success in the group. I survived."

Barret leaned more against the rail, causing it to groan. "You're not a failure…tho' in this case I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not. I know I wouldn't want to be a Jenova clone.

Cloud turned away to hide a slight smile. "Yeah. I'm not sure if it's a compliment either."

Eventually Barret wandered inside, leaving Cloud to thoughts of yesterday.


	5. Convergence

Cloud smiled at Barret who held the phone at arms length.

"He's never gonna stop."

Getting dressed, Cloud grimaced at the slightly stiff feel to his clothing. Despite rinsing out as much monster spit as possible it still had some in it. At least once he was aboard the Highwind he would be able to give it a proper wash.

Tapping the sleeping Professor on the shoulder he nudged the reluctant man awake before going out onto the balcony where Vincent stood.

"He's picking us up?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. Wutai is pretty far from here and since we're in a bit of a hurry I called him and asked if he could take us there."

"How did that go?"

Looking out to sea Cloud reminisced on Cids' excited voice.

"I think he was glad just to get out of the house."

Vincent gave a low, barely audible chuckle.

"Yo! Let's head out! He'll be here in a little while. He musta been haulin' to get here this quick." Barret called.

The doctor by this time had managed to make himself a cup of coffee to go and gave a weary thumbs up.

"Alright, then lets slap this pig."

The rest of the group looked at him in dead silence. He stared back in surprise.

"What? Come on! We can't keep the man waiting can we, hm? Let's jump this ditch. Let's butter this bread. Let's – "

Cloud glanced at Vincent.

"He's not going to do this the whole trip is he?"

"Sometimes he gets stuck in a loop."

"-cook this pizza"

A while later they stood in the open fields to the northeast of the beach town to watch the majestic Highwind glide toward them. Once they were within range the craft slowed down and Cid expertly piloted in close to drop a basket for them to board. Once they were inside the foursome made their way to the bridge to find Cid at the wheel. He gave a wide grin as they entered.

"How ya'll doing, damn it's good to see you guys again!"

"Same here man." Barret greeted him. "Hey, you got any duct tape?"

Cid gave him a strange look. "In the galley but why the hell you need duct tape?"

"I take offense!" Sai pouted near the window. "Try to lighten the mood and people threaten you with violence and gagging. I can see you're all going to be a right pleasant group indeed. Yes indeed."

Looking over the wheel at the strange man Cid yelled. "Who the hell is this?"

"Professor Sai." Cloud answered. "He's here because he might be useful."

"already proved he's annoying." Barret added under his breath.

Shaking it off, Cid demanded to hear the whole story while his new apprentice handled the controls. In the meeting room Cloud and Sai took turns briefing him until he was up to date on the current events. When they finished he shook his head, a shocked look on his face.

"That's some messed up shit." He drawled, taking another puff of his cigarette. "Jes' when ya think it's all okay someone goes and messes it all up again. So what are we gonna do?"

"Head to Wutai." Cloud responded, moving away from the wall he had been leaning on. "I've been trying to contact Yuffie but she hasn't answered."

"What do you think we'll find there?"

Vincent shared a silent look with Cloud before he took over. "We don't know. But whoever attacked us with Leviathan must have gotten it from Wutai. And seeing as Yuffie's family is a little possessive over their materia it only makes sense to ask them about it."

Nodding agreement Cid rose to his feet, stretching as he looked around the room. "Well, let's do it then."

Once the meeting was concluded the group split up, exploring the ship. All except for Cloud who made a beeline straight for the laundry room only to find it so filled with dirty laundry he couldn't move around until some of the clothes were cleaned up.

With sigh he started in on the dirty work.

* * *

Yuffie watched in silence as the figure disappeared into the darkness of the abandoned Shinra lab. Slowly she crept to the door and peeked inside.

_It looks like she's moved on._

When she had first caught the strange woman on the outskirts of Wutai she felt compelled to follow her. But she wasn't foolish enough to challenger her outright – which was why she had resorted to spying on her instead. Once Yuffie was sure that she wasn't going to do anything she'd jump out to ask questions.

After Yuffie slipped inside the old building she made her way down a long dark hall – past peeling walls and being sure not to disturb the wind carried leaves that littered the floor. As she came to the end of the corridor she watched the white coated individual enter through a door into a research lab and cautiously crept up to the door to watch.

Looking in she found out that the woman was gone.

"What?" She whispered to herself, giving the room a closer look from the door.

There was no trace of the woman who had just walked in. It was like she had vanished into thin air.

"I don't believe it!" Yuffie grumbled, walking into the room. "She's gone! How did she sneak out?"

After searching every cabinet, closet and corner she sighed.

"I lost her…"

Taking a moment to really observe the room she noticed the window was open.

"She must have slipped out." She mumbled, leaning over to look out of the window. There was nothing below but a couple of bare bushes and some ivy climbing relentlessly up the buildings side. They were on the third floor so Yuffie wasn't sure if she should believe the interloper had jumped. She knew she could but not many people had that kind of training and skill.

Yuffie turned back to the room, noticing a large glass chamber that rested off to the side of the windows. The tube appeared cracked down the center while rusted pipes and ripped wires hung limply down in the center. Faint rings of long evaporated water left their mark on the inside of the glass - leaving white - gray streaks.

_Trust it to Shin-Ra to keep weird experiments around. _The ninja thought with a shiver.

Dusting off the plaque she could make out some words with a bit of effort.

"Pro – project…J? Project J Meta? What the heck does that mean? Project J…"

**BRIA!! BRIA!! BRIA!!**

Yuffie jumped with a shrill squeak and reached for her phone, nearly dropping it in her haste.

"Shhhhsh!!" She hissed into the phone.

"Don't you shush me I'll turn this plane around."

"Cid! Pleaaassee! I'm in a dangerous situation here!"

For a moment Cid was silent before Clouds voice came over the phone.

"Where are you?" He whispered into the phone.

"The old Shinra building. I saw someone sneaking around so I followed them. I'm on the third floor in a lab or something."

"You're following someone suspicious?"

"Yeah, some woman wearing a lab coat."

Cloud's voice rose urgently. "Don't fight her. You need to leave the building. We're on our way."

"I don't think she's here anymore. She must have left."

"Meet us outside the lab."

Yuffie groaned as the phone clicked off and she shoved it back into her pocket.

"Jeez….no one listens to me. I said she bailed."

With a final look at the chamber she headed for the door.

* * *

As soon as the Highwind landed the group made their way up the steep wooded trail to the old complex. Before long they passed a break in the trees they could see Wutai below. The large red pagoda rose up from the valley, it's tiles gleaming in the evening sunlight. Autumn leaves colored the landscape in a cascade of gold, red and orange. For a moment Barret stopped to look out over the scenery and the rest followed his lead.

"Wow…what a view." Barret paused a moment before continuing. Sai nodded.

"Yes…I used to come out here on my breaks before they closed down this facility."

Cloud paused and turned to look at the professor who stood with his hands behind his back, dark grey-tinged hair rustling softly in the breeze. "That reminds me. How do you know Hati? You never explained."

Sai gave a quick shrug. "I've known her a long time. I met her here in Wutai of course."

"Here?" Cid wondered, looking up at the lab that loomed above. "She a native here?"

"No, no, no." Sai shook his head, continuing up the trail past Cloud and Vincent. The rest of the men followed him up the path. "She was brought here by Hojo for testing years ago."

"Testing?" Vincent followed behind Sai as they made their way up the slope. "So she worked on a project with Hojo. Never thought they'd work well together."

"Oh heavens no, they didn't get along at all!" Sai laughed as they climbed the last stair.

"But then again...she wasn't working with him at all. When Hati was brought here it wasn't as a scientist but as a specimen."

"Specimen?" Barret shook his head. "That man knows no bounds. He turned his colleagues, even his kid into lab rats."

"Even me." Cloud whispered, moving for the door. "But what was he testing?"

"Testing? No testing needed – it was all research."

For a moment the group when silent as they looked around. At length Sai spoke up.

"Hey? Wasn't there supposed to be a guide of some kind?"  
"Yuffie!!" The three other men exchanged glances before running into the building. Cloud was the first to charge up the stairs, heading for the third floor. To his left he could see an open door and looked inside to find Yuffie lying motionless on the cement tiles.

"Yuffie!"

He moved to her side and looked her over quickly. There was no blood, no sign of injury except for a bruise on her forehead.

"She okay?" Cid asked, leaning over Cloud as he checked Yuffie's pulse.

"Looks like she just got a bad knock on the head. We'll take her to Wutai to get it looked at."

Suddenly the door creaked, jerking part of the way closed as it slid on rusted rails. The heavy steel clanged as it began to shut them in.

"Whoa!!" Sai jumped. Both Vincent and Barret made a run for the door but it closed tight before they could get there.

Cloud looked to the open window.

"Take care of her." He ordered, running to the window and slipping out to land on the ground below. As he glanced around he removed the sword from his back, locking the two halves in place. When he turned to look up at the roof he saw a figure waiting. With a powerful leap he cleared the wall, landing heavily on the black tar in front of the rogue scientist.  
Hati turned to look at him. Cloud's eyes traced the heavily wrapped bandages and noticed the numerous silver streaks that were overrunning her black hair.

_Somethings wrong with her...is this the metamorphic geostigma?_

"Hati…you're the one behind this."

With a dispassionate eye the woman looked at him. For a while she stood motionless, simply watching and waiting before she began to speak, sounding amused.

"So…you're the little lost puppy? I imagined someone older – more experienced. I can't believe a pup like you beat Sephiroth."

Cloud lowered his sword. "Yeah…I guess a lot of people would find that hard to believe. You're not going to try and take revenge are you?"

"Why would I?" Hati asked, sounding as if the thought had never occurred to her.

"Because…you're the one who raised him as if he were your own."

The woman nodded. "I did raise him like my own son up until he left for the army. Taught him everything I know. So really…I guess you're right."

With a wave of her scythe she gave a cold smile that reminded Cloud of his old enemy.

"So, Cloud. Let's settle my revenge now shall we?"

Cloud scowled as he tightened the grip on his sword.

Suddenly he noticed a faint light in the arm that lay at her side.

He flipped back as the roof exploded into flames. Out of the fire Hati created came a storm of lightning that Cloud just barely managed to avoid as he landed in the trees below.  
Dashing down the steep slope he launched himself onto the stone monuments that kept a silent vigil over Wutai.  
Hati flew over the edge herself and the momentum of her fall pushed Cloud back as they collided, weapons ringing.  
Cloud pushed her back and she swung the scythe out, nearly catching his arm. He deflected and brought his sword up at an angle which she blocked in turn.

Leaping back up the cliff he channeled his energy through the material hidden in the hilt of his sword. As she came over the edge he unleashed a wave that would have slowed her down if she hadn't dodged and come in from the side instead.  
Again their weapons met but this time Hati kicked out from their locked position, hitting a nerve in Clouds leg and then using the pole of her weapon she struck him again, causing him to roll across the ground. As she attacked he countered with his own weapon and moved her off balance.  
Recovering she jumped back and waited.

After a momentary standoff she lowered the scythe.

"Really…I feel no resentment at all. In fact, I feel rather grateful."

Cloud gave her a wary look, not sure if she was trying to trick him. She turned to look out over Wutai.

"I knew from the start that someone would have to defeat him in the end. I just hoped it wasn't me. That's why I'm grateful. But I doubt you're strong enough to go up against Genesis yet – not after seeing his new abilities. Back then…I'd say yes. But now…"

"Genesis? That's who you're after?" Cloud reluctantly lowered his sword. "Why are you after him?"

"Because he is a threat to humanity."

"Aren't you the same?"

Hati looked at him. "No…I work to save humanity."

"And what about all those missing?"

"What? They're all fine. Every one of them. However; I can't send them home yet…"

"Why not?"  
"He'll be waiting for them." Hati explained. "That and I'm not done curing them."

The two turned as the sound of people approaching caught their attention. From the direction of the lab came the group, Cid and Vincent in the lead with Barret carrying Yuffie behind them. Sai appeared a moment later, out of breath.

Slowly, Vincent walked up to his old friend. He stopped just out of scythes reach, trying to read her intent.

"Hati…"

For a moment she frowned, then moved closer to look at him. He leaned away when she moved to brush a stray hair from his face but she persisted.

"Vincent? Is that you? But…"

She turned away, looking confused. A moment later Hati faced him again, a slowly growing smile on her face.

"It's good to see you old friend. I thought you were dead all this time."

"Something like it. It's good to see you…but not under these circumstances." He responded, his voice showing no hint of joy or sorrow. "Hati, what are you doing?"

She sighed. "Long story, really long." Looking over at Yuffie she nodded.  
"Sorry about that…it's just a knock on the head though. She should be fine with some rest. I just wasn't sure of what her motives were."

"Just like we're not sure of yours." Sai quipped as soon as he'd caught his breath. Hati gave him a dirty look.

"Look old man-"

"So you'll explain it all over tea then?" He grinned.

For a moment she looked away, and then nodded.

"Maybe not tea…Let's get out of here then. I could use a little help carrying out this mission."

"Why should we help ya?" Cid demanded, not impressed.

"Wait until you hear what I have to say. Then see for yourself."

With eyes on one another the group headed back to the Highwind. Once Yuffie was laid on a spare bed the group gathered in the meeting room once again.

Those gathered looked to the end of the conference table where Hati stood, arms crossed as she leaned against a thin wooden beam.

"Ask anything you want."


	6. Unveiling

As the last golden-orange light of evening filtered through the haze outside to pierce the thick glass of the Highwinds conference room Hati stood with her back to a heavy wooden beam, arms crossed as she awaited the first query from her assembled audience.

After a moment of uncomfortable shuffling Cloud nodded slowly.

"I think I've got a pretty good question."

"Then fire away." She responded.

Cloud stepped forward into the lighted area near the windows, looking at her with calm resolve.

"Why are you kidnapping anyone who has Jenova's cells? And where are you hiding them?"

She smirked, brushing a strand of silver hair away with one hand.

"Two questions at once, a good start. Quite simply I've taken these people into my custody to heal them. Are you aware of the mysterious rain that occurred in the city of Edge some years ago?"

Cloud nodded, his mind wandering back to the events surrounding Sephiroths remnants.

"Yes. You could say I had a hand in them."

She gave a nod. "Well, while that rain healed a great many people it did not spread beyond the ruins of Midgar – which means that Geostigma still affected thousands, if not millions around the planet. And while I can't replicate that miracle I can remove the cells from a person's body in a more manual way."

With an excited laugh Professor Sai moved forward, grabbing a chair and sitting to listen closely. "Really? And how does that work."

Hati gave him a cold look before continuing. "I call them forth from the body. Traditionally in order to remove cells from a host organism we would have to take some blood, centrifuge it and remove the particles we wanted to get a clear sample. Then we could create a vaccine. But these cells are smart, they destroy any of their own that are damaged and consume them so that the body can't – in essence preventing the body from building an immunity. It's a little more complicated than just that but that is the basic idea of how Jenova's cells work. Furthermore it seems that all the cells retain a connection – even when separated. Which means that Jenova can individually call her cells and in some cases summon someone who carries her cells."

At this she looked directly at Cloud as the young man tried to face away from her.

"I read the briefing, Cloud. In keeping tabs on Hojo I found out all about his experiments. I know what happened to you, and to Zack Faire. And I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you at that time."

Cloud shook his head, keeping turned away from the group. Even after all the time that had passed he still felt responsible for what had happened. He didn't want them to see that on his face.

"It's not your fault."

She looked ready to debate the point but decided to let it drop, instead returning to answering the question at hand.

"By looking through the records I learned that those with cells can be manipulated. I decided to try it. When it worked I decided to summon anyone with cells to me."

"But shouldn't Jenova be the only one capable of it?" Vincent asked; red eyes curious.

"Yes. But bearing Jenova's cells makes you part of Jenova. With a high enough concentration you can summon lesser clones with will alone. That's where it seems my earlier human testing came in handy. Seeing as I had a high concentration of cells I began calling others. At first only those most vulnerable arrived. Through trial and error I found out that I could extract the cells from them simply by commanding them to come to me. But in doing so I acquire the cells myself."

Cid sighed. "So ya just stole their cells? That's what ya' been doin?"

"Exactly." Hati confirmed, shifting slightly to look out at the setting sun. "I took their cells from them and incorporated them into my body – essentially becoming a reservoir for them. But the process overwhelmed both my body's defenses as well as the medicine I was taking to suppress them. So my Metamorphic Geostigma advanced much faster than before. It's now moving beyond my control."

Barret stepped up for his turn. "Metamorphic Geostigma? Explain that one."

Hati took a deep breath, turning the facts over in her mind before speaking.

"Metamorphic Geostigma is a form of Geostigma that changes the form of its host body. So far I'm the only documented case of the disease although it's possible there are others."

Carefully she began unwinding the bandages around her left arm, unraveling them to reveal a patchwork arm.

"What's with the pinto look?" Cid asked, moving in closer. He looked up, a little worried. "It's not contagious is it?"

"No. It's found a good enough host in me. This is the ultimate form of Geostigma. Normally when a person is infected the body tries to fight the cells off and ends up attacking itself in the end – causing death. But in Metamorphic type Geostigma the cells infect the body and instead of reproducing like a normal virus they destroy one cell and take over it's function before dividing once. The copy infects a neighboring cell, destroys it and takes its place before dividing once as well. In this way the disease literally plays tag – swapping healthy cells for its counterpart in Jenova."

"So.." Sai thought, jumping up excitedly to pace the room. "It is as I suspected – albeit working in a different way. So that causes the discoloration –" He pointed at the grayed speckled edges where the tanned flesh and pale met. "As the cells switch over. What's left behind is pure Jenova tissue."

Hati rewound the bandages. "Yes. In time the transformation will be complete. My body will be a reincarnation of Jenova. Now my medicine can only delay the inevitable."

Cloud moved further into the light, his hair shining golden in the sun.

"So you'll take the cells from anyone with them?"

She nodded. "Yes. But right now I need you to keep yours. Your help will be invaluable if I am to stop Genesis."  
"I've got a question," Cid asked. Just the door flew open as a young woman with a scowl on her face barged in, pouting as she approached the woman leaning against the wooden beam.

"Me first! What the heck did you do that for!?" She winced as her yelling made the knot on her head throb and quickly put her hand to the little bruise. With a chuckle, Hati put her hands in her pockets.

"Sorry, but I didn't want anyone finding me so soon. I was hoping to stay hidden a little longer. However; it may be better this way."

Moving forward to pace around the room, Hati waited for the next series of questions but there were none forthcoming. At length she stopped and looked at Professor Sai who seemed to be lost in his own mental calculations.

"I thought you of all people would have more questions for me, Sai."

The man jumped and gave a slight grin. "Sorry, running some data through my head. But…there is something I'd like to know." Sai suddenly looked serious, his eyes never leaving Hati's.

"We know how you're removing the cells from those with Geostigma. We even know why you're doing it. In fact, most of our questions have been answered. But I'd like to know where you're hiding all these people. There can't be many places on the planet to hide them."

For a while Hati didn't answer, instead she gazed out of the large picture windows that surrounded the conference room. Then she sighed to herself.

"Telling you is too complicated."

Turning to Cid she answered, "So. If you're willing, I'll show you where the people are. I need to get back there soon anyway to make sure Genesis hasn't found them yet. And there are people who will need my assistance."

"You'll take us there?!" Sai exclaimed, jumping up with excitement. "So I can see the process for myself!"

Nodding, she looked to Cid once again. "That is, if it's okay with you."

Cid scratched his chin and then stood up, walking toward the door. "Fine by me. C'mon then so we don't take forever gitten there."

As Hati and Cid headed for the bridge, Cloud looked over at the rest of their group.

"So…it looks like Nibelheim will have to wait." Vincent commented. Cloud nodded.

"Looks like it."

"What do you think we'll find there – at this holding ground."

With a shrug, Cloud looked out at the darkened sky. "A lot of sick people. We won't know until we get there. We should all get some sleep in the meantime."

Agreeing, the group scattered through the ship, each finding their own place to lie down while at the helm Hati peered into the darkness – carefully guiding Cid to their secret destination.


	7. Dreams

The stars drifted by overhead.

As Cloud watched the lights stream by silently above the Highwind he felt his mind drift away into the world of dreams. A strange rocking sensation came over him, followed by the darkness.

"Cloud?"

Sleepily opening his eyes he felt a warm breeze on his face as it came streaming across the wildflower fields. Looking around he found a familiar face beside him.

Dark, wild hair that rustled in the rippling waves of wind, sometimes obscuring the dark eyes that were fixed on the clouds above.

Cloud looked up into the sky.

"Yes, Zack?"

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Since we looked up at the sky like this…"

The blonde gave a short nod in agreement without taking his eyes off of the heavens.

Ever since that time he'd had dreams.

It all began many years ago when he had tried, and failed to stop his crazed officer at the reactor in Nibelheim. Hojo had seen his wrecked body as a perfect vessel for mako experimentation and as a result the two young men had spent a hellish time in cramped tubes filled with the planets liquid life-force.

And since that time the dreams had come from the planet.

With another look back at Zack Cloud felt a slight shadow pass over him. He had never really been sure these were just dreams. They were too real to be his imagination. He didn't think he had that much to begin with. No. These were dreams of the planet and all its abundant wisdom.

Memories of the once living – in other words, ghosts.

"You're pretty quiet over there." Zach interrupted his thoughts. "What's been going on in that other place? We don't get much news around here."

"Well, you know pretty much everything already don't you? I thought ghosts were supposed to be observant."

Zach snorted, blowing a black hair from his face. "Pfft. Sure we are."

For another moment they sat in silence, letting the day move by around them like water flowing around a rock in its path.

"I heard…." The older man began again. "That you're following some lady around. Someone dangerous. Then again, when are you not following someone dangerous? I mean really? How much trouble can one guy get into without him looking for it?"

With a hearty laugh Zach sat up, propping his arm on his knee as he looked at his friend.

"But this one…" He gave a low whistle. "Even you'll have your hands full."

"Who is she Zack? I've heard bits and pieces."

"Like what?"

Cloud took a breath, lowering his head. "I know she raised Sephiroth, after Professor Gast died. I know she hates Hojo."

"Boy does she ever…not that I blame her. I hate him too."

Seizing the moment, Cloud moved onto the subject.

"Why? I mean, well. I found out from Sai that he did something to her. I know he's responsible for what happened to Lucrecia and Vincent – and that Sephiroth is his doing."

"Sephiroth…" Zach mouthed, growing serious. "Yeah. And he was indirectly responsible for Angeal and Genesis…and everything else."

For a moment Zach looked pained as the memories of the events came back. "More than indirectly responsible."

Zach flopped back onto the grass and after a moment began speaking again as Cloud listened. And as Zach's words reached him the scenery changed, and before long it was if a movie was unfolding before him.

He was seeing the past just as it had occurred all those years ago…

Three women running in the dark and crowded labyrinth. A young woman with light brown hair is racing as fast as she can with a scared child in her arms. In front of them runs a woman with a dark countenance, a long silver scythe in her hands.

_Even doing nothing can be the wrong thing to do._

_How can we let this stand?_

_These lies…these deceptions…all of this pain…_

_I can't let it continue for them. _

Through the darkened halls of the lab they raced – feet pounding on bare white tile. As they flew by door after door became nothing but a blur. Not even the numbers of these illegal cells could be seen.

_If I can just get them to the slums…they can disappear. _

Guards were starting to yell now, calling out to one another and setting themselves between the three women and freedom.

Each wave of new troops was thrown aside as if they were merely dolls as Hati passed through the dark corridors.

"Ilfalna!!! This way!"

The woman behind was struggling to keep up, her child cradled in her arms.

Hati paused. She could carry the girl – but then she couldn't defend them. And Ilfalna wouldn't be strong enough to hold off SOLDIER on her own. With a muttered curse they continued.

In a matter of minutes they had made their way out into the streets, following long alleys into hidden places. Stopping whenever they could to catch their breath but never delaying too long. As the night wore on the enemies grew. Shortly after midnight the military brought out it newest mechanical monsters to hunt down their escaped specimens.

"Hati…go on, please." Ilfalna begged. "I can hear the planet from here…please go!!"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until I get you somewhere safe!" Hati replied firmly.

As they dashed across a wide avenue and rounded the corner they saw the train depot loom in sight.

"Oh thank heavens!" Ilfalna exclaimed. Her child was beginning to fidget and gave a muffled sob as they made for the empty station.

"STOP!! HOLD IT!!!" A rally of cries from their left cut sharply into the night.

"Damn ShinRa!!!" Hati snarled. Turning to her two charges she motioned to the train. "Get on! Go to the slums! I'll be harder to trace you."

Suddenly the air was hot as something nearby ripped the courtyard to their right to shreds. A hulking mechanical brute appeared from the burned trees and destroyed brick, lumbering over to them as it was flanked by two squadrons of ShinRa's finest SOLDIERS.

"GET ON!!"

"OPEN FIRE!!" Their commander shouted.

There was a scream and the crying of a child. Hati found herself shaking on her legs, unable to remember if it had been her voice that cried out a second ago. Looking behind her at the train she could see Ilfalna desperately clinging to the side of the door, a growing pool of blood at her feet. The little girl was desperately clinging to her mother, screaming loudly.

In one swift move Hati pushed both of them onto the train – slamming the door behind them - catching a glimpse of Ilfalna's outstretched hand and Aeriths crying eyes as she did.

As if on cue the train began to pull away, the conductor presumably wanting nothing to do with the whole thing. With the two speeding down the tracks to the slums Hati turned her attention back to the now five battalions of armed troops that were staring her down.

Maybe I should jump…and keep my dignity.

From behind the back ranks Hojo appeared. He gave her a disgusted scowl, his hands clenching and unclenching in spasms.

"You-" Hojo hissed venomously. "You couldn't stand to let it go could you? I suppose this is retribution for Nibelheim?!"

"Save it, Hojo." Hati snapped. "Just get on with it already. Because I'm not going back." At this she gave an evil smirk. "I don't have a reason to."

"This is why you waited." He growled in return. "You deliberately waited until Sephiroth joined the army to pull this little coup. So that I couldn't touch him."

"Poor baby. You've lost yet another experiment. Just like those first test subjects…a shame."

For only a second Hojo's face twisted in rage.

"KILL HER!!!"

There was only a jolt and the feeling that something wasn't quite right. And as Hati looked up she could see Hojo's mouth moving as the soldiers moved in all around her and she realized that the sounds were now coming fainter. With dim awareness she felt the coldness sweep through her body as the world tilted on its side.

The warmth was leaving, sound was leaving. All that was left was the dimming sight in front of her. And even that only lasted for another moment.

As Hojo came over to stare at the prone body of the one person who had ever made him so angry – the only person to rouse him from his perpetual scientific calm he enjoyed so much.

With a snort he shoved the body hard in the shoulder with his foot. Turning it onto its back.

"I should have done this years ago…when you first troubled my research."

Looking over the paling face and the wide eyes he felt no guilt or remorse. That abominable woman had ruined decades of research that could never be recovered.

"Those Turks better find our subjects." He growled bitterly.

Then as his eyes traced over the face once more he froze.

Just around the edges of the left eye there was a discoloration.

His scientific mind getting the better of him he leaned in closer and inspected the rogue eye.

With unexpected suddenness the conversations of the long years came back and he found himself jerking with the realization of this little ring of blue-greens importance.

_Give me the test subjects…there's so much I want to know._

_You won't set so much as a hand on one as long as I'm alive Hojo – and when I go the secret goes with me._

"Captain!!!! I need a medic immediately! And get my lab on the phone! Any phone! Tell them to bring a containment unit for a 'U' class specimen!"

The officer, not quite sure what to make of this halted for only a second before carrying out his orders – calling in medical aid for a person he'd just been ordered to execute seemed to weird to dwell on for too long.

Hojo looked into the eyes again, and then riffled through the hair. He remembered Lucrecia's hair starting to turn grey before she gave birth, and then Sephiroth had pure silver hair. And he'd heard all about Genesis…so if it was true…

There! It was only a small patching of grey but it was enough.

"Taking this with you to the grave! No matter…I have what I want now…and you'll pay for loosing me those other specimens. I only hope you more than make up for it!"

With that he shuffled away, leaving the scene to the SOLDIERS around him as he mumbled his wild theories to himself and chuckled at the new experiments he could now conduct.

As the vision faded away Cloud shook his head.

"That explains a lot. That's why she said that…"

"What?"

Cloud stood up. "She said she wasn't able to help us…you know…when we were taken by Hojo. Now I see why. She was an experiment too."

"How sad..." Zach sighed.

After a time the world started to fade away and Cloud felt himself slipping back into the blackness of sleep.

There was a bump and he opened his eyes to find the white of a lab coat before him.

Hati was still at the wheel, but this time a young pilot was beside her. The woman only cast a quick glance at him over her shoulder, arms crossed across her chest.

"We're almost there."

As she returned to giving directions Cloud sat lost amidst his own mind.


	8. Revisited

The eerie breezes of autumn rustled through the alpine forest, causing the sound of their shifting leaves to fill the night air. Above jagged mountains loomed like sharpened fangs, ready to devour the silvery curve of the crescent moon that rose to take its place in the heavens.

A wary pack of Nibel Wolves watched the lone traveler with stiff bodies, ready to leap aside. Gifted with sight and smell and sense far beyond humans they could tell from a distance that this stranger – though by himself – would spare none in the pack should even a snarl break the evening silence. So they backed away, their forms disappearing into the trees as they left Nibelheim behind. They didn't know what creature this was – but they were certainly not eager to find out.

The isolated village itself was a snapshot in time. At the entrance a large gate with falsely weathered paint proclaimed the towns name in bold white letters. Despite the somewhat weak attempt at aging the structure, many tourists had fallen prey to the deception in the past – posing under the artificial relic with cheesy smiles and strange stances. In the center square the water tower – the sole survivor of that horrifying inferno – still watched over the hamlet. It was the focus around which the town revolved, the small homes and shops all facing in toward it. The wood itself, though bearing a new coat of paint, was badly burned near its base and if one squinted they could just make out a few long, straight lines where a neophyte might suppose a stray ax swing had cut the lumber. The stone courtyard was intact; it's stone just as old as the tower above it.

If you hadn't been to the town before it looked nice and clean, bright and new. But to one who had seen it with their own eyes before the veneer couldn't hide the charred truth – or the faintest scent of scorched earth and bone that lingered like a foreboding ghost.

Purposeful steps passed through the darkened courtyard.

Genesis was here for one thing only – that was if that so-called professor hadn't removed it. The old Shin Ra mansion loomed like some haunted tomb – it alone showing its true age with an almost illusionist quality that testified to a massacre. The man stopped, his eyes moving over the structure. From shuttered windows to its high wall it gave an aura of secrecy. A glimpse at what dark things may yet lurk within. Without this building the world would have been so different. Without it, Genesis himself might still be human.

But instead of entering Genesis passed it by, leaving visions of another reality to the possessed halls of the manor.

That was not his true objective.

It took much of the day climbing up through the verdant fields above Nibelheim – the town growing smaller in the distance all the while – to get to the first gray stones of the mountain it had taken its name from. Winding caverns and twisting walkways choked in misty white veils led on and up through the mountain, crossing a bridge of rotted wood and rope until it entered a dark limestone cave.

And there, in a patch of glimmering moonlight a twisted spiral rose from the earth – casting of rainbow hues that played across the walls of the small open space. Shadows o aquamarine and violet merged with delicate streams of gold and crimson that shone like precious stones.

Approaching the mako fountain Genesis allowed himself a confident smile.

"The mysterious abyss 'tis the Gift of the Goddess."

Kneeling in front of the earth's wellspring he reached out, an almost loving expression crossing his face as he lightly touched the crystallized essence of life and listened to its gentle hum.

"And the abyss surely knows what is hidden inside, does it not? Like stars falling into a singularity – where are all those children of the Goddess being called to…"

As both hands grasped the fountain Genesis felt the rush of the planets spirit rush over him like a cool wave. Inside the wave was light and energy – high notes of sound and a kaleidoscope of lives, of chatter. Past, present, future all pouring out into one another.

And in the distance, a dark mass – void of all light and spilling over with dreadful anguish as it pulled other small fragments of the darkness into itself and grew ever more powerful.

Releasing the stone Genesis sat back, readjusting to the cool quiet of the night.

And he rejoiced with an echoing laugh.

* * *

"Cid."

The haggard pilot opened a bloodshot eye. "We there yet?"

"Yes." Hati responded, still standing next to the wheel and giving no indication of having spent the last day staring out over the landscape. Her first mate however; was slumped on the controls, murmuring vaguely inspirational motto's under his breath.

"HEY!!! WAKE 'YER LAZY ASS UP!!!!" Cid yelled as he took a swing at the assistant who, despite sleep deprivation, managed to dodge it.

The ship tilted sharply.

Yuffie screamed as she fell into the frame. "Hey Cid!! Watch it! Don't swing at the guy who's driving!!"

"Don't tell me how 'ta run my ship, I don't tell 'ya how 'ta be a ninja do I? You don't like it, get off – how 'bout that!!!"

"Cid." Cloud cut in, climbing to his feet. "Sorry to interrupt but we're here."

"Wha-"

Cid looked back out the window, blue eyes gazing over the glacial fields before them and the rough ring of mountains that seemed so familiar.

"DAMMIT WE BEEN HERE BEFORE!!!"

Hati gave a questioning glance back.

"So this is where you fought Sephiroth – intriguing." Sai mused aloud as they walked along the narrow pathways that lead into the heart of the circular valley.

Cid continued to curse under his breath about stupid secrecies and women drivers while Barret tried his best to ignore his walking partner.

"Cloud." Hati called out to him as he took a higher path toward where his final confrontation had been. "We need to go by this route; the other way is nothing but a wrecked mess."

Nodding, the spiky haired man turned to follow her when a strange and familiar feeling came over him. Noticing his lack of movement the group stalled, eyes on their friend.

"Cloud?" Vincent asked. "What is it?"

"It's just…" He spoke softly, almost inaudible. "We all fought so hard here. Fought so hard just to get here. And now we'll have to fight again."

"Yeah, I know it sucks." Barret agreed. "I don't like it either man. But the only other thing we can do is let this shit happen. I can't do that. Not that I like bein' away from Marlene so long, but…"

After the one-armed man fell silent Cloud let loose a deep breath. "You think it'll ever be over."

"Not 'till we stop kickin'." Cid quipped. "But then again – maybe that's why we're still kickin' in the first place. To keep this stuff from getting outta hand."

For a moment Cloud looked as if he wanted to say something more but instead shook his head and jumped over to where Hati was.

"Sorry, I just got a little carried away. We really should move on."


	9. Fires in the Ice

The dark halls closed in on them, the smell of wet stone and dirt filling the corridors as melt water trickled down through cracks in the rock above. The Glacial breeze cut through the seasonally inappropriate clothing of most of the crew.

"Man…"Barret griped between chattering teeth. "Costa Del S-sol sounds r-really g-good 'bout now."

Cloud said nothing but gave a slightly visible shiver. At least he had one long sleeve.

Yuffie giggled under her hooded cloak. She wasn't warm by any means but definitely warmer than Cid and his T-shirt.

_Poetic Justice!_ She mused, nursing the lump on her side.

In the dark tunnel they came to a sudden bend, after which they passed through an oddly placed airlock.

As the portal whooshed open they were hit with a comforting blast of warm air and the smell of civilization – warm food, clean linen and roaring fires.

"Oh wow!" Yuffie yelped, pushing into the massive open cavern carved into the solid stone. "It's so big!"

"Look at all them people!" Cid spoke breathlessly, his cigarette almost falling from his lips as he gaped at the thousands of people in the underground city below.

"Yes...Oh. Looks like there's more than when I left." Hati commented offhandedly as she descended a wide staircase, one hand trailing on the stone banister. "I guess I'll have plenty of work then.

As they reached the main floor people came from all over, gathering around the mysterious woman and trying to offer food, drink – anything they had to her.

"She's quite the celebrity huh?"

"Of course." Sai laughed. "If someone took your painful disease away wouldn't you want to thank them?"

"Guess so." Yuffie agreed.

A few people paused to look at them, but other than Vincent the group didn't so much as get a second glance. That was until Hati introduced them as her 'close friends'. In seconds they were swept away and showered with any luxury they could have imagined.

Before long Hati joined them in a nicely furnished meeting area, sharing a local hot drink with them and going over their plans.

"So you think Genesis is back?"

"I know he's back." Hati corrected. "Furthermore…I think Deep ground may be involved as well."

At this the group grew quiet.

"I'm guessing you're familiar with the name."

Vincent hung his head only a moment. "We were the ones who fought them. Unfortunately there were many people we couldn't save. Those who disappeared in Junon, Wutai and Kalm. Not to mention those from Edge."

"Thousands of people died for that pointless effort. It's a shame. That was one reason I put my treatments on hold." Hati sighed, looking up at the high ceiling hewn from unforgiving granite. "If they had Geostigma they may suffer, but they would at least be spared from being sacrificed to awaken that infernal creature. Unfortunately at first I didn't realize that Deep ground would simply start killing the infected. When I learned of it I decided to move them out of harms way."

"Then why not take everyone! Why only those with Geostigma?" Yuffie argued.

"You think they would have let me get away with it?"

The young ninja halted, growing still as Hati looked her over with cool eyes.

"If I had taken the healthy as well they would have followed me here to reclaim them. Then they would have discovered that I could take that 'taint' away from them- make them healthy again. What do you think would have happened?"

Sai gave a wry chuckle. "You would have been forced to do their dirty work – purifying people so they could be worthy of sacrifice."

With a heavy thud Yuffie sat down, head lowered. "So sad…it's not right."

"Such is the way of this world." Hati murmured.

"Master Hati!" A young nurse interrupted them, out of breath. "There's a patient in ward three who's crashing! His body can't take the cells anymore!"

"I'm coming!"

Leaping from her seat the scientist rushed off. When Cloud moved to follow Vincent stopped him.

"This is not a battle. Only she can handle this, Cloud. For now, maybe we can rest and get some information."

Cloud nodded. "Alright. I guess we'll just meet back here in a few hours then."

As the group dispersed Sai cast a glance in the direction Hati had gone before wandering off on his own.

Wandering through the displaced and uprooted masses Cloud watched them as they went about their daily routines. Mothers set clothes on the lines to dry while their husbands gathered materials they would need or set to working on their trade.

A potter molded a shapely pitcher in mere moments – his expert hands shaping the clay until it reached its perfect balance. Children played in the streets around the warming bonfires that kept these high caverns livable, their great pillars of smoke rising high to the strategic vents in the high roof.

To Cloud, the scene was surreal. Despite having only the barest of provisions the townsfolk on the whole seemed content with their lot in life.

"Hey there stranger!"

They blonde man turned to see a grinning face.

"Name's Tucker. You're the Doc's friend aren't' ya?"

"Doc? Hati."

He nodded, slipping under the iron bar of his balcony and jumping lightly to ground level. "Yeah, we call her Doc here. She's a real miracle for us you know. Say – you're not hungry are ya?"

Cloud looked back at the bonfires, then at the man who was watching him expectantly. He had an easy grin lined with the barest trace of a beard. The knit cap on his head was threadbare, going well with the patched green sweater he wore over dark brown slacks far to baggy to be originally his. Tucker waved.

"C'mon. I know where you can get some food."

Dutifully following his new guide he stumbled across Cid along the way – Tucker and the captain getting along famously in the first few minutes. As they reminisced about the sky and sea and space beyond Cloud felt the tug of a smile on his face.

* * *

"Where do we go when we die?"  
Cloud looked over at Zack, eyeing him strangely. "You're asking me?"

Zack shrugged. "I guess, pointless right?"

With a grunt Cloud laid back down in the cool grass.

"I seem to be having this dream a lot lately. Not that I really mind."

"You better not. It's really really boring as hell over here."

With the slightest of smiles, Cloud looked up at the passing sky.

"She's back."

Cloud frowned.

The room he was in was still dark, barely lit by wax lanterns that gave only the faintest essence of light. A figure was shuffling into the open lobby of the shelter, hugging the wall. Ragged breathing reached his ears as he climbed out of bed and went to Hati's aid.

Her body seemed to go limp at the contact, as if even making it this far had taken her strength.

"C-loud."

"You need to rest. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night."

"Mir-ror."

Gently scooping the scientist into his arms he carried her up the steps of the inn, away from prying eyes and ears. The rest of his group continued to sleep below but he noticed a certain man missing from their number – Sai was nowhere to be found.

With an uneasy look toward the darkness outside Cloud continued on his way.

Upstairs he laid Hati on one of the two beds and lit the nearest hanging lamp but by the time he had turned around the woman was already sitting up, dragging herself to the dresser mirror.

"Lay down, you're not well."

"No...I'm not." She whispered, gazing at her own reflection before turning to smile wryly at Cloud. "Not in the least. I ha-" Her voice faltered, cracking slightly. "Have a-.."

With a shake of her head she sighed, then opened her eyes to stare pointedly at him, the glow of those cerulean orbs taking Clouds breath away.

"It seems it's coming to a close." She spoke, her voice dramatically changed. It was smoother now, almost ominous in its tone and carrying the uncomfortable reminiscence of another voice he'd last heard long ago near this very spot.

"You're changing."

She nodded. "Yes. It's very close at hand now, Cloud."

Combing her fingers through the whitened streaks, then running a hand down her pinto skinned arm; Hati seemed lost in thought.

"Why do it?" Vincent asked from the door, startling Cloud who only belatedly remembered that his comrade had no need for such things as sleep.

Vincent moved into the room, crimson eyes tracing over his oldest friend.

"Why take the cells"

"If you have a poison in the well isn't it better to concentrate it in one spot so that it's easily removed? Cutting out a cancer only works if it is sealed to one area that can be completely disposed of."

"You're talking of yourself?" He questioned.

"I am." She nodded, looking defiant – if exhausted.

"Furthermore, these cells give me a great deal of power – not physical, at least not right now, but magical. I'll need all of it to defeat what Genesis has up his sleeve."

"And then you intend to disappear." Vincent stated, his voice echoing disapproval. "And haven't you thought of another way."

Hati laughed, the voice seeming colder and more distant than Cloud had remembered it being.

"I've been chosen, Vincent." She growled, eyes narrowing to cat-like slits. "Unfortunately there's no way to undo that. This accursed beast has chosen me as its next vessel and before long there will be no separation between it and myself."

For a while she fell silent and a hush filled the room.

The lights flickered with their precious oil, burning away into the night.

"If it happens that I lose myself – I want you both to promise me you'll do whatever it takes to seal the dark harbinger away forever." Turning to face them, the look in her eyes was fiercely serious.

"Whatever it may be."

* * *

Far outside the cave Professor Sai shivered. With a confident smirk he looked back over his shoulder toward where the hidden caverns were.

"So that's how it's done. Bravo Hati – you were right. Only you can gather together Jenova's cells into a cohesive organism again."

Digging a PHS from his pocket he braced himself against the cold.

"Now to drop the bait for an even bigger fish."


	10. Into the cold

Feeling the warmth of the sun on his face, Cloud lay on the seemingly endless dandelion fields – content to stare up at the clear blue sky and watch the white clouds sailing silently on the wind like vast pale ships headed to far off places.

He wanted to close his eyes and relax, and yet he didn't want to loose that image – of how the sky looked. So he continued to gaze up into the endless heavens, the only sound reaching him being the rustling of grass and the soft sigh beside him.

"Cloud."

The nearly silent whisper reached him. It was a soft feminine voice so quiet that he could have sworn it were nothing more than a deep breath of wind. He could have imagined it if he didn't know the woman beside him.

"You're here now?" Her blond companion asked, just as gently. "It seems our party is three now."

There was a giggle just out of sight.

"I suppose that's the perfect number for a party isn't it?"

For a while the rustling of grass returned to fill his ears.

"Cloud Strife, I've heard some interesting things about you lately."

Aerith began, in a mock-chastising voice just on the edge of laughter. "Something about cold places and retracing old steps. And dragon spit."

With a heavy sigh Cloud sat up.

"He really had to add that part in?"

Joining him, the green eyed woman stretched her arms above her head.

"You know Zack."

Cloud grunted.

Turning back to him she smiled kindly, ribbon bound light brown hair falling over her shoulder. Then she jerked, as if hearing a far off noise.

"Shin-Ra."

* * *

Cloud jumped up in a swift, practiced movement. It took only a heartbeat for him to rise from the bed and walk across the stark – if homey - room and out into the main hall. Descending the carved stairs the ex-soldier passed through the worn out lobby and into the main town square, the gray walls of the hidden city surrounding him once again as he peered up at the high vaulted ceiling – through which he could catch the distinct pattern of flashing light and dark. There was the unmistakable thumping of air left behind by ships passing overhead.

Everywhere the signs of a slumbering populace lingered. Fires burned low or held only the dimmest of coals and a silence hung over the large open stone yard that had earlier been so lively.

"Don't be so hasty." A voice, at first hoarse before gradually smoothing spoke from behind him. "We don't know who it is, or how many."

"I know…" Cloud responded quietly – his eyes were sure they'd seen movement in a nearby hollow and he didn't want to wake a towns person or let an enemy in on their plans.

He turned to watch Hati approach, the blue-green glow still evident in her eyes.

_So it won't be leaving anytime soon._ Cloud felt, a pit growing in his stomach.

Pushing back the mixed silver and black hair she tied it back in her high ponytail and pulled the white lab coat closer to conceal the quickly consuming patches on her arms.

"If you rush out there, you'll only make it easier for them."

"So what's the plan? Wait here?"

She glanced around, taking in the homes of those with nowhere left to go.

"No." Hati shook her head, the bold silver streaks now flashing in the dim light – making them impossible to dismiss as a trick of the eye any longer.

"I can't risk them fighting here. But I don't want us to 'greet' them just yet. I want Sai to try and bumble them here on his own first – that'll buy us time."

"Sai-" Cloud confirmed. "He wasn't here last night. So that's where he ran off to."

"No wonder." Vincent added, coming in from the shadows as he had the night before.

"I heard the planes overhead and saw you standing here."

After a quick look at Hati he seemed to have the same feeling of impending dread as Cloud but wisely said nothing.

"You look like hell!"

Yuffie was greeted with a quick punch in the shoulder.

"Here's the plan." Hati continued, not skipping a beat. Suddenly she looked around.

"Or perhaps I should wait until everyone is here? Better yet, let's get them up. No sense wasting time."

"We're here, a'right?"

Taking note of Cid and Barret, Hati blinked with surprise.

"See, we're used to this sorta thing happenin'." Barret explained. "We don't sleep so deep anymore."

"Not with this guy runnin' around." Cid jerked a thumb at Cloud who pretended he hadn't seen – or more likely just didn't care.

"Well," Hati mused. "This does make things far easier. Then let me go over our situation."

All eyes were focused on the doctor.

"We're in a cave system about a quarter mile from the North Cave where, if my records are right, you fought Sephiroth."

Several nods from the group.

"That means we have only one true way in or out – at least on foot. A sky attack isn't likely due to the difficulty of getting people in without hurting them. We have one main hatch on the door here and several people on our side – "She swept her arms around to indicate the sleeping populace. "Who are former Soldier or who have been trained as Shin-Ra ground troops. So they can hold the inside."

"We'll be outside?" Vincent prodded.

"Yes. We'll need to go down the only route in and hold it. Any tactician can tell you that a small group of people can hold their ground against a much larger force as long as the area is sufficiently narrow."

Catching the eyes of those near her she clarified.

"We will not be attacking. We're just looking to tire them out and hold them up as long as we can."

"So we're buying time." Yuffie mused, before chirping. "For what?"

There was a long pause. Hati sighed.

"I…haven't gotten that far yet."

The group felt gloom surround them.

"We're rebels without a cause then."

"Precisely."

"Do we have a choice?" Vincent asked.

"Not really." Cloud mused, "It does seem like our only option."

Cid scratched his head.

"Man, back in 'nother impossible situation."

Barret nodded in agreement. "Well, least we know what we dealin' wit'."

Yuffie gave a groan. "But it's cold out there…"

It was a little before sunrise that the group headed out.

Hati had awoken several of her trusted aides and told them to hold the fort (literally) until they got back. Then, as she watched with a sort of mournful gaze they shut the steel door tight. After the sound of clicking locks died away she turned to the group.

"Shall we go? No doubt they're on the move."

Moving through the group to take the lead, she sighed.

"Here we go again, eh?"

For a while they walked in silence before, surprisingly enough, Cloud broke the silence.

"Is it really Shin-Ra?"

Hati stopped.

"Do you think it is?"

The man shook his head, blond hair waving softly.

"No. We have information that the President of Shin-Ra is trying to atone for what he started last time around. I don't think he would be behind this."

Hati laughed, a smile reaching her green-blue eyes. Cloud felt his heart skip a beat.

_Since when…had they turned _completely_ that color?_

"Then you are indeed informed." She noted. "It's not Shin-Ra. At least not as we know it."

"Then who are we goin' after?" Cid stepped in.

"A new organization." Hati responded, pausing as they all filed up a particularly steep area of the shale path.

"It's known only as Crux Tear. It's made up of former Shin-Ra scientists and researchers who are interested in 'exploring without boundaries'. Pretty much anyone without a conscience signed up after Rufus started cleaning house following the recent events of Meteor Fall and Deep Ground."

She paused at the top of the incline to catch her breath. Hati seemed to be laboring a bit more than the rest of the group – and though it hadn't gone unnoticed not a word was said amongst them.

"So these guys are the evil scientist types?" Barret clarified.

"Exactly." Hati confirmed.

"They want to play God. They're going to get us all in a lot of trouble if they're allowed to continue unchecked."

Cloud looked over the expanse they had yet to cross. They were a long way from where a large airship waited.

"So what are they doing here? Looking for the people that have gone missing?"

"No…" Hati whispered, voice low.

There was the clattering of rocks around the corner and a sharp yell.

Waving the rest of the group back Cloud sprinted ahead – his companions following despite his wishes.

As he rounded the corner with sword at the ready he saw the source of the noise.

In the middle of a pile of gray rubble was a young woman, her dark short-skirt and black top covered in powdery white dust. Rising, she tried to brush it off her clothing and long brown hair before smiling a little sheepishly at Cloud.

"Tifa?" The group behind Cloud yelled as he stood there staring dumb with shock.

She put a hand to her head nervously.

"Yeah, I slipped."


End file.
